April Fools!
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: Becareful of what you say to people. Sometimes you never know how much it may hurt them. Oneshot ReisenXTewi


Originally meant to be posted up on April 1st. However, due to loads of projects, assignments, homework, and presentations for my mid-terms, I had to hold off posting it. Now that it's Saturday, I'm free from my school constraints.

Also, this was written when I was half asleep so take a look if you want an interesting read, I guess...

* * *

"Gah!" exlaimed Reisen as she was doused in water. The liquid sent chills all over her body as she felt the crisp and frosty air.

"Bwahahahaa! April fools!" Tewi laughed. "Even after how long and you still fall for the oldest trick in the book?"

"Hmph..." Reisen looked at the floor before her. There was a bucket laying on the side and a large puddle of water surrounding her. She looked up at where the water came from and her eyes were drawn to the top of the doorway. She put two and two together - the simple 'Bucket-Of-Water-On-Top-Of-Doorway' trick.

Reisen sighed. "I-it's going to take me forever to clean this up, all the towels and the cloths are being washed right now..."

"Hahaha," Tewi ignored, continuing with her troublesome scheme. "Better get that sorted out, see you late-"

"T-tewi..."

"Huh?"

The earth rabbit turned around and brang her eyes to her friend. Her eyes glimmered with a sheen of wicked red as she looked at Tewi. Reisen's eyes looked like they were about to erupt into tears. However, instead she smiled, walked up to Tewi, kissed her on the head and smiled.

"I love you, Tewi." she confessed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hwaa? I-I... erm.." Tewi, completely baffled, could feel herself turning red in front of Reisen. "T-thank you... I... I g-guess?"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity for Tewi. Every single second, she sat there hoping someone would save her, that they would have to talk things over another time due to some unfortunate inconvenience. All she wanted to do was to have a moment to think and absorb what she had just heard. Instead, Reisen moved her face closer to Tewi's and looked at her. Their faces were just mere inches apart and Tewi could barely even breathe.

"W... w-what is i-it?" Tewi asked, breaking the silence. She could feel herself turning as red as a tomato.

Reisen smiled and remained silent. However, the smile slowly grew wider and wider until she swung her head back and began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Did you see the look on your face?!" she asked, trying to control herself from laughing so she could continue talking. Tewi gave Reisen a confused look.  
"April fools! Now we're even, you hear?"

"A-april... fools?" the confused rabbit asked.

"S'okay, we can still be friends." Reisen continued as she gingerly patted Tewi's head. "Now listen, I gotta get this mess cleaned up before Master sees. But you have to admit, that was pretty funny. The look on your face was priceless!"

Reisen turned around and continued laughing to herself as she walked down the halls in search of an item to mop up the water.

"Uh... y-yeah.." Tewi said under her breath. "Y-you got me good... I guess. That was a good trick..."

Tewi kept mumbling to herself even though it was inaudible to Reisen who continued down the halls. When Reisen made a turn at the end of the hall, Tewi dropped to her knees and began to cry quietly to herself. Tears began to drip onto the ground and make a puddle right next to the previous puddle of water she used to douse Reisen with.

Tewi could feel a sharp pain piercing her heart. She was used to pain, but this type of sharp pain wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced before. She wanted someone to hold her. Someone to embrace her with their warm comfort.

But no one ever came.

---

Reisen returned with some spare towels from her room that she originally planned on using for showers. Upon returning, she couldn't help but notice something a little strange. There were now two puddles of water. Reisen shrugged it off into the side of her mind and proceeded to wipe them both up anyway.

* * *

Too lazy to revise/edit... meh. This story has potential, I'm just not up for taking initiative. Especially after all the stuff I've done in school. I just want to relax right now.


End file.
